1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to footwear, and more particularly relates to tensioning systems for footwear.
2. Related Art
Knee boots and other types of slip-on footwear that are used for, for example, outdoor applications such as hunting and the like are usually larger than the foot to make it easy to slip on the footwear. However, the larger size of the footwear also makes it easier for the foot to slip out of the boot or to generally be uncomfortable during use, such as while hiking through difficult terrain. Slip-on footwear typically do not include straps, fasteners, laces or other types of tightening devices positioned on an exterior of a slip-on footwear that tighten the footwear against the user's foot, because those types of tightening systems detract from the slip-on appeal of the footwear. Some types of slip-on footwear are capable of opening wider at a top for insertion of the user's foot, then can be closed to a single closed size using, for example, a zipper, Velcro closer, etc. However, the single closed size does not always provide the desired amount of tensioning and support for the user's foot.
A footwear or footwear feature that addresses these and other shortcomings in footwear would be an advance in the art.